Problem: Find the matrix $\mathbf{M}$ such that
\[\mathbf{M} \mathbf{v} = -5 \mathbf{v}\]for all vectors $\mathbf{v}.$
Answer: In general, $\mathbf{M} \begin{pmatrix} 1 \\ 0 \end{pmatrix}$ is the first column of $\mathbf{M}$, and $\mathbf{M} \begin{pmatrix} 0 \\ 1 \end{pmatrix}$ is the second column of $\mathbf{M}.$

Taking $\mathbf{v} = \begin{pmatrix} 1 \\ 0 \end{pmatrix},$ we get
\[-5 \begin{pmatrix} 1 \\ 0 \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} -5 \\ 0 \end{pmatrix}.\]Taking $\mathbf{v} = \begin{pmatrix} 0 \\ 1 \end{pmatrix},$ we get
\[-5 \begin{pmatrix} 0 \\ 1 \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} 0 \\ -5 \end{pmatrix}.\]Therefore,
\[\mathbf{M} = \boxed{\begin{pmatrix} -5 & 0 \\ 0 & -5 \end{pmatrix}}.\]